kohefandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden the hunter
Childhood Growing up in a secluded witcher school Raiden never really understood emotions and social standings until he first left for the path, his childhood consisted of him training his mind and body to take on any task he may come across. He mainly excelled at the combat based part of his training and forgoing the knowledge in the witcher books until much later in his childhood. During his combat training Raiden quickly surpassed his teacher and peers in swordplay and showed aptitude for the other weapons he picked up. Knowledge wise Raiden learned at an astounding rate finishing the witcher monster books in just a few years. Raiden first left the school when he was just 13 and has rarely been back since. Life as a Wanderer As Raiden moved through the world he took on any contract he could weather it was monster, human or even another witcher as long as they paid he did the job because of this he developed a cold, ruthless persona that could be seen in combat sometimes. He also often wandered into old ruins and castles trying to find any knowledge or something of worth. He finally arrived at the Kingdom of hearts after wandering for 8 years. Time in the Kingdom of Hearts Raiden's time in the kingdom has been short, at first he hid the fact that he was a witcher from the locals, passing his eyes off as a hereditary gene from a parent, he was found out by the local Duke who turned out to also be a witcher, after talking for some time the two quickly became friends. He also made friends with the local barkeeper Tessa and head huntress Deea. After a while Raiden also became friends with a kid named Ren, who he began to teach a few life lessons to. He also helped repel an undead horde from the city with the help of a few people. Recently Raiden began to feel like he had lost his edge and attacked Tessa and severely injured Deea, he went on the run for a while but helped Henkie when he was attacked by two witchers named Ryu and Kate and has since returned to the city but without the trust he once had. He has also began to teach Luna a cat-girl how to fight. Ability's Strengths: Tremendous resistance to disease and a boosted immune system. Exceptionally increased strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. Accelerated healing granting quick recovery from small injuries. Incredibly long lifespan and prolonged youth. Knowledge in the use of most weapons to a basic level, but mainly uses Steel and Sliver swords. Known to carry at least three weapons on him at any given time or having one nearby. He is also Sterile, making him unable to have children. He also has extensive knowledge on both human and unhuman anatomies allowing him to act as a make-shift doctor when needed. Weaknesses: He has the same weaknesses as a standard human, all be it a bit tougher to kill. Has a lack of understanding in emotions. Is known to fight while injured.